


Adventures in Building (Gingerbread) Houses

by The_Hidden_Boots (Captain_Tomate)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Established Relationship, Just good ol' fluff, Like four days late for Christmas i'm such a rebel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Tomate/pseuds/The_Hidden_Boots
Summary: Jimmy and Wallid build a gingerbread house together...Meaning that Jimmy tries to eat all the candy and Wallid has to do all the work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A kinda late Christmas present fic for Twilight Joltik! Hope you enjoy the WalJom friendo~

Wallid stared at the box sitting on the table, eyes slowly drifting up to meet Jimmy's, an eyebrow raising in question, “A Gingerbread House making kit…?”  
  
“Mm-hm.” Jimmy bobbed his head in confirmation, reaching for the box and starting to rip it open now that he had gotten a reply. “We're gonna make it. And you can't say no.”  
  
Of course. Wallid rolled his eyes and sighed, watching his boyfriend pull out a black, plastic tray containing all the materials for their gingerbread house. “What brought this on?”  
  
“I'm not going to let Luke and Ian show us up with whatever the hell they're going to make for the Hidden Block sleepover. Plus, one of my friends managed to send it over from America, be a shame to waste it.” Jimmy shrugged, pulling out a pair of scissors from the bag that laid, discarded, on the floor and cut open a corner of the tube of icing.  
  
Grabbing one of the pieces of wall, Wallid started to unwrap it, “Guess that makes sense.”  
  
The two lapsed into a pleasurable silence, only filled with the sound of wrappers being ripped away and candy getting poured out. Soon enough, that was over with, plastic gathered in a neat pile on the corner of the table.  
  
Jimmy took one of the little candy canes off of the table, popping it into his mouth as he watched Wallid try to start to piece together two of the walls. When he moved onto the other two walls, Jimmy picked up the second candy cane, putting a part of it into his mouth as he propped his head up on his hand.  
  
“Alright, how does this lo- Hey, stop licking that!”  
  
“No. Nobody will want to eat them anyways, so it's better to just kill them off before they have a chance to get added to our house.”  
  
“You almost sound like you're talking about people. Just take away the eat them part and that'd be really suspicious out of context.”  
  
Jimmy shrugged, a smirk making its way onto his face, “Well, it's in context, so we're good.”  
  
"Don't be a smart ass." Wallid huffed, starting on the roof, “At least not right now; I know I can't stop you from being one forever.”  
  
Nodding, Jimmy chuckled, “Damn straight.” He pointed at the house with his remaining bit of candy cane, “Anyways, that looks a little lopsided.”  
  
“Hmph. Who cares? It's just destined to get eaten as soon as it's done anyway.” Wallid looked up from his work, just in time to watch Jimmy put one of the gumdrops into his mouth, “If you can stop eating the candy.”  
  
A simple, thoughtful hum was the reply, Jimmy providing another shrug, “Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Who knows?”  
  
“Dear lord...” Wallid mumbled under his breath, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Well, whatever. I'll just race you for the ownership of the candy, then.”  
  
“Oh, you're so on. Trust me, you're not gonna win.”  
  
It ended up being a fairly even tie. Wallid had managed to keep a hold of the rest of the gumdrops, as well as the jellybeans and peppermint wheels, but Jimmy did manage to grab the rest of the sweets, along with a gingerbread tree, when the other boy got distracted with putting some decorations on the house's walls when the icing started to set well enough that it wouldn't fall apart with the added weight of the roof or anything.  
  
Taking a quick look over his work, Wallid nodded to himself. All that was left was to finish up putting the candy on and making the pattern of the shingles on the roof.  
  
Jimmy put his chin on the table, watching his boyfriend work, “You're...surprisingly good at this.” He commented, “It's like you've done this before.”  
  
“I have an eye for detail.” Wallid chuckled, happy with the praise, “It's natural.”  
  
“What ‘eye for detail’ are you talking about? I think it's an established fact that you literally wouldn't know anything about detail if it hit you in the face.”  
  
“Oh shut up, you're no Master Designer or anything.” Wallid put some icing on the tip of his finger, poking Jimmy's nose with it, playfully. He chuckled when Jimmy went cross eyed trying to look at the dollop.  
  
With an annoyed huff, Jimmy wiped it off of his face, “Well, whatever. Don't need to be one to speak the truth.”

“Alright, alright. Guess that's true.” Wallid finished up the last bits of the roof, looking over his work proudly, “Doesn't look half bad."

Jimmy nodded, “Yeah, it looks pretty good.” He took one of the candies from his pile, “Good job on it.”

“Thanks.” Wallid smiled, "Now, let's let this set. Don't want it to fall apart. Of course, the others will probably knock it down as soon as we get to eat it, but whatever."

"Anything you insist on, Mr. Gingerbread House Master."


End file.
